Memory Station
by saku642734
Summary: Hermione Granger reflecting on life events while standing watch over the students as they arrive at Hogsmead Station. (Written for round 2 of the quidditch league fanfiction competition)


This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling

A/N- This is being written for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition.

Round 2- Where are we going?

Seeker- Hogsmeade station

I have seen plenty of things over the years, especially in this place.

Being a professor at Hogwarts has its advantages. One of those many things happens to include standing at Hogsmeade Station, watching as students pile out of the Hogwarts Express.

It's a wonderful thing being able to see the expressions of the students, new and old, as they take in the sights around them.

Nothing beats seeing their enthusiasm for learning and experiencing all things magical before the term starts.

At that moment, lost in thought as I am, I don't notice a few silhouettes rushing towards me.

I hear cries of "Aunt Mione!", and then I am surrounded by the combined offspring of the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys. There are at least ten of them, I'm sure.

Over the years, the animosity between Draco and the rest of us has dwindled to almost nothing. Of course, he and Ronald can never behave themselves once they have gotten a few drinks in them. Nonetheless, most of it remains in jest, which is something we are all thankful for.

I try to wrap my arms around the entire brood of children as they surround me.

"Haven't we already talked about this?" I eye them sternly while trying to hide my amusement. "When we are at Hogwarts, I am Professor Granger." I ruffle all of their hair in quick succession.

"The Headmistress would have my head at any hint of favoritism."

Which is hard to do since the group happens to get into the most mischief in the entire castle. There isn't a professor in the whole castle who isn't charmed by them, even if we all have to hide it behind stern lectures.

I see a lot of late night floo calls home in my future.

Scorpius speaks for the group as a whole, ever the diplomat. "Don't worry, Professor, we won't be causing you any problems."

I give them all a shrewd glance. "I would certainly hope not." I pause dramatically. "For your sakes, I hope Mr. Filch doesn't make you scrub toilets with a toothbrush."

They all scrunch up their noses at the thought and run toward the carriages, yelling over their shoulders, "See you later, Professor!"

I shake my head at them as they retreat to the castle. They are going to give me a heart attack this year, I can feel it.

Behind me I hear a distant shout. "Hey, Granger!"

I turn around to see Harry, Ginny, and Draco walking up to me.

We spend the next few moments giving each other hugs.

"How are you three? You just missed the kids." I look around to see if there are one or two more people. "Where are Ron and Luna?"

Ginny answers, "Apparently, there was a last minute Quidditch practice he had to go to. Being the assistant coach means he can't get out of it, or so he says. Luna isn't able to make it since she is taking care of the baby."

I nod, that sounds about right. Ronald missing out on a important event such as this so that he can spend more time doing Quidditch related activities is one of the many reasons why our marriage didn't last all that long.

Right after Hugo was born, I decided that as soon as Rose started at Hogwarts I would get a divorce. This was the best decision I ever made. As soon as the divorce was final, it was like we were best friends again. Instead of the constant arguments we were having every day, we could spend time together joking or simply talking with each other. It made life easier for all of us. We loved each other, we always would, we just weren't in love.

"I'll have to give him a piece of my mind later," I say with a smile. I might not be his wife anymore, but a scolding from his best friend is something he has coming to him. We move out of the way of the last wandering students. "How has everyone been?"

It has been more than a fortnight since we saw each other, and we spend the next fifteen minutes or so catching up.

Draco started seeing someone recently—the first since his wife passed away—and he is refusing to tell us who it is until later, stating that it's still too early to know if it's something worth pursuing. Ginny and Harry are planning a brief vacation while the kids are in school. They definitely deserve a break from work. They have informed me that Ron and Luna are throwing a birthday party for their one year old Stella soon. Everyone is invited, of course. Looks like I will have to grant the children permission to leave Hogwarts grounds sometime in the near future.

I give them each one more hug. "Thank you for stopping by, and sorry that you weren't able to see the kids off."

They, of course, got to do that at platform 9 ¾. It still would have been nice for them to see the children again before they are sequestered in the castle.

Draco is the last to leave, Harry and Ginny already confirming when our next tea date will be.

"I'll make sure to come visit when I'm not busy, you are choosing the tea this time, Granger."

I nod. "Of course, and maybe on one of those visits you can bring your mystery girl."

He just smirks and says, "See you soon, Granger."

Once he is gone, I reflect on all of the memories I have from this place.

Hogsmeade Station is where I had, so many times, gotten off of Hogwarts Express to begin my school year. Now, it has become a place where I have seen many others take the same journey.

This will forever be a special place in all of our hearts, I think, as I make my way to what was and will always be a home to witches and wizards.


End file.
